


【WinBrightWin】對於寬頻sale屎一見鍾情是否搞錯了什麼

by milkfoam_peachoolong



Series: 奶粉幫的現代愛情故事不可能這麼離奇 [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 小彩蛋係兩個經典嘅角色he he
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfoam_peachoolong/pseuds/milkfoam_peachoolong
Summary: Win行雲流水地在合約書上簽下了自己的大名之際，命運的大手也在暗中操控二人，甚至果真施展法術，將合約變婚約。一切就如一台精彩的戲碼，發生在這個小城之內，發生在Win和Bright的身上。
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Series: 奶粉幫的現代愛情故事不可能這麼離奇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113497
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 首先，我哋一齊睇吓萬惡之源嘅寬頻sale屎跛豬圖  
> 咁就會明點解呢篇文會走咗出嚟：  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CIs64p3gINO/?igshid=s5nbu67ac5j3  
> 當你說服到自己呢件係寬頻褸而P跛係寬頻仔  
> 恭喜你，你可以繼續睇落去了

冬陽當空，身穿制服風衣的Bright靠在易拉架，明明天氣應該正清涼，但Bright還是一額瀑布似的汗水。真不知道是風衣太過悶熱，還是他的心情過於焦急。

再開唔到單我係咪會俾阿head片死？我真係唔想連續三個月收底薪啦⋯⋯Bright的手捏緊了手中的傳單。「月費只需199」的字樣在Bright的視野裡面張牙舞爪，嘲弄著Bright作為寬頻營業員的失格，讓他的心情更加急躁。

Bright用風衣的袖子撥走了額角的汗，似乎準備主動出擊，試圖打破三個月開不了一張單的宿命。

Bright首先鎖定街上的目標：500米以外，一名西裝友走來，看起來荷包有力，大概也喜歡看各類運動比賽，不知道有沒有喜歡看催淚韓劇的另一半，反正適合推介月費稍貴一點的「399全包套餐」。Bright像靜觀其變的獵人，等待獵物走近自己身邊。

Bright深呼吸一口氣，準備先發制人：三、二、一⋯⋯

「先生我哋CLS寬頻最近做緊個全包套餐，有1000mbps光纖入屋，送埋收費電視，有英超有韓劇，月費都係399咋喎！」Bright一口氣說出宣傳的台詞，差點因為忘記換氣窒息身亡。

「我冇興趣⋯⋯」西裝友不耐煩地整理自己梳得油亮的髮型。

「呢個plan真係好抵㗎！先生可以考慮下提升屋企嘅上網速度啊！」Bright窮追不捨，跟著男子向前走，早就遠離了自己的陣地。

「我真係唔需要。」西裝友的皺眉擠壓出厭煩的氣息。

「先生如果冇需要用到收費電視，都可以試下呢個199嘅寬頻plan啊，同樣1000mbps網速但係最近做緊免安裝費優惠，好抵玩㗎。」Bright退而求其次，只好推銷一個更加便宜的寬頻套餐。

「唔需要啊！」西裝友加快腳步，沒想到年輕力壯的Bright還能跟著他跑。

「先生，不如我比啲傳單同我卡片比你參考吓啦！」Bright一手抓住西裝友的手，在他潔白的襯衫上留下了狼狽的皺摺。

「我趕時間啊！」西裝友用力甩開了Bright的手，但也敵不過Bright充滿求生意志的手。

事到如今，Bright開始覺得「男兒膝下有黃金」是金玉良言，但不比開單重要。Bright乾脆把重心降低，向男子卑微地低頭，手執傳單的手也跟著低垂，在磚地上沙沙作響。Bright慌張得連尊嚴為何物都不知道了，只好跪地求單之際，男子一個出其不意就加速逃跑。Bright只好維持著不是蹲不是站的尷尬姿勢，傾聽風中隱約可聽的一句暗罵：「痴撚線公司。」

對啊，「癡撚線公司」。底薪低不在話下，現在還有人會受街頭推銷這一套嗎？Bright方才停在一間咖啡店的玻璃櫥窗前，他不禁看看自己人不像人的倒影：身上的紅色風衣搶眼到幾近刺眼，像為了求生廝殺啃咬的野獸，在爭鬥肉搏之中沾上了一身狼狽難纏的血。

Bright在抹茶色的玻璃前粗粗整理著自己的亂髮，雖然髮型依然和腦袋一樣亂七八糟，但Bright寧可先動身回到自己的一方領土，再想想開單對策。

或許Bright在整理儀容的時候並沒有發現，玻璃的背後有一雙圓潤的眼睛，如兔子般機靈慧黠，凝視著眼前的野獸。

再次回到自己的陣地，Bright覺得有些意興闌珊。雖說已經放下自尊，但到頭來還是一場空，讓Bright心不在焉地低頭，玩弄著手中的「月費只需199」。

忽然，一雙簇新的潮牌運動鞋闖進了Bright的視野。抬頭一望，便與那圓潤的目眸四目相對。

Bright忙亂地空嚥下一口緊張的氣息。「先生，有冇興趣了解我地嘅寬頻plan？」Bright問，順手奉上一張傳單；但看眼前人就像街上隨處可見的年輕男生，Bright多少也有些心灰意冷。

「嗯⋯⋯」男子撫摸著自己的下巴，噘起豐潤的雙唇。唇瓣的開開合合，故意地吸引Bright的視線。

「我地呢個月費組合，免安裝費、1000mbps，都係199咋⋯⋯」Bright心虛地推銷著。

「有冇啲貴啲嘅plan啊？」男子斬釘截鐵地問，嚇得Bright支吾以對：「有、有嘅，呢個399全包plan，有得睇英超、有得睇韓劇，同樣包1000mbps寬頻上網、包安裝，新用戶仲送wifi router添。」

男子神色略有猶豫：「嗯⋯⋯不過我住個度比較大，又同人share house喎，網絡真係夠用？」

Bright抓住了絕望中的救命稻草，於是乘勝追擊：「喔，簡單啦。先生可以升級租用最新一代嘅wifi router，包保養，每個月都係加多100蚊。如果先生你對上網有要求，或者平時鍾意打機嘅，都可以考慮下呢個服務。」

男子似乎在腦中盤算著什麼，又漸變得面有難色。Bright心中暗自想：唔通我又要跪地求單？唔好啦⋯⋯腦中沒有骨氣的想法再次浮現，讓Bright下意識地彎起膝蓋。

「Phi、Phi⋯⋯」男子見Bright又再把尊嚴當成可以隨手丟棄的垃圾，連忙攙扶起Bright，「我又唔係唔幫襯，但係我想諗下啫！」Bright似乎留意不到對方臉上得逞的暗笑。

「唔緊要唔緊要，先生你慢慢諗。」Bright極力挽留，還在口袋中東找西找，「先生，呢張係我卡片，如果之後想簽約隨時聯絡我！」

男子接過Bright的名片。Bright Vachirawit，和冬天正午的陽光一樣，聽起來清爽而燦爛。他想。瞥見姓名下方的聯絡電話時，男子的輕輕啃咬嘴唇內壁，試圖掩飾自己猶如狡兔三窟的笑容。

「我都係join你地個plan啦。」男子答得乾脆利落，Bright反倒不知所措，或許是沒有想過決定和寬頻公司簽約竟然和決定買一雙球鞋一樣簡單。

「不過，我應該唔upgrade個router住，睇下夠唔夠用，先再決定轉唔轉。」男子把頭一側，如傾斜的玻璃瓶，倒出了甜美的神情，「如果我想回心轉意，你會幫我㗎嗬，Phi？」

「會，梗係會。」Bright在小小的工作桌上預備標準化的合約，居然有些久違的興奮，彷彿這就是一紙婚書，讓二人情定終身，「你有咩可以隨時Message我又得、打電話又得，你講翻你叫咩名，我隨時幫你。」

「真係嘅？」男子看著獵物一步一步走入自己的圈套，心滿意足地眯起眼，在隙縫中觀察Bright的表情中難掩的歡喜；可男子很快就轉了一張臉，惋惜地顰眉：「但係Phi你都唔知我叫咩名⋯⋯」

Bright舔舔乾結的嘴唇，怯怯地問：「係嘅⋯⋯咁，先生你點稱呼？」

「Win。」男子堅定地凝望著Bright，「Win Metawin。」

Win的眼神讓Bright手上的動作一再變得遲緩，幾經艱辛，才和Win合力將個人資料填滿預設的表格。Win行雲流水地在合約書上簽下了自己的大名之際，命運的大手也在暗中操控二人，甚至果真施展法術，將合約變婚約。一切就如一台精彩的戲碼，發生在這個小城之內，發生在Win和Bright的身上。

「OK㗎啦先生，我地遲啲再聯絡你幾時安裝啊！」Bright把合約書交到Win手上時，臉上的愁雲慘霧終於散開。於是，Win明白了什麼是「守得雲開」。

臨離開之前，Win朝Bright揮手道別，心中期盼事情按照自己的計畫一步一步發展；但回眸偷看街站旁邊的Bright如獲至寶地端詳著合約副本，眼中閃爍著月亮般柔和但美麗的光輝，Win也跟著在無人之處笑了。

* * *

「P’Earth，你今晚有咩做啊？」「今晚都要開工啊，你記得比心機讀書，知⋯⋯」「P’Earth？Phi？喂！」

Mix朝電話的前置鏡頭用力揮手，只聞男朋友的聲線變成段段電子音，咿咿呀呀地在電話的喇叭裡迴盪。視像通話的視窗兀地關上，Mix納悶地看著右上角忽明忽滅的網絡訊號標示，只好收起了電話。

「做咩啊？」坐在Mix身旁的First問，往他的盤子上送上一塊披薩，「又斷網？」

「係啊！」Mix咬牙切齒地把First的好意撕咬成碎片，咕嚕地吞進肚中，「P’Earth最近咁忙，好難得先同到佢Facetime㗎！」

「連個天都叫你專心食飯啊。」Khaotung看著對面的Mix為了愛情茶飯不思（倒也不至於），忍不住插嘴。

「點解我地屋企個wifi咁虧⋯⋯」Mix抱頭，欲哭無淚。

Win和Mix、Khaotung、First三人是大學同學，自從一年級開始結識對方，就一同搬出來租房子。現在四人租住的，是校園附近一個舊區的小公寓，所有設備如同小區一樣——純樸古老。他們花了一個學期的時間，好不容易把房子稍作翻新，但終究還是逃離不了老化的問題。於是，同一屋簷下的他們，時不時也會併出一兩聲「啊！又斷網！」、「上網好慢啊！」的感概。

「所以呢⋯⋯」Win一開口，吸引了三雙好奇的眼睛。

「所以咩呢？」三人異口同聲。

「所以我今日去cut左而家個寬頻plan，轉過第二間，睇下會唔會好啲。」Win自知自己把事情的發展順序倒著説，但他並不介意。

霎時之間，客廳由寧靜到喧囂，眾人狂歡、高呼，只有Win還是一貫甜蜜蜜的笑容。

「多謝Win爺多謝Win爺。」First誇張地把身子越過半張餐桌，來到Win面前與他握手，「個plan幾錢？洗唔洗夾翻比你？我連埋房租過翻數比你。」

「唔洗啦。」Win輕描淡寫，繼續吃著碗中的義大利麵，「同本身個plan差唔多，少少嘢就唔洗計過條數啦。」

放屁，明明就和原本的寬頻計畫價錢差了一倍。

「咁幾時會嚟裝寬頻？」Mix放下耿耿於懷的心情。

「我約左下個禮拜三朝早，我day off可以留係到，咁你地就可以去返學啦！」獨處的空間，是要爭取的。

「嗯！咁就麻煩曬你啦Win爺！」Khaotung調皮地朝Win鞠躬。Win笑了笑，又逕自把甜蜜蜜的晚餐送進嘴中。

* * *

一星期後，First、Mix和Khaotung相約回家。一踏進家門，就嗅得到自由和速度瀰漫開來——當中夾雜著一縷微妙的悶悶不樂。

「Win，做咩裝好寬頻都咁愁啊？」Khaotung連忙把書包放下，抱住沙發上如孩子般鬧彆扭的Win。

「我⋯⋯仲以為佢會嚟裝寬頻㗎嘛⋯⋯」Win囁嚅，聽得三人同步地一個激靈。

「吓？」Mix滿臉不可思議的神色，「你講咩話？」

「我以為係簽約嗰個Phi嚟㗎嘛，佢又話包安裝嘅⋯⋯」Win苦惱地把五官擠成一團，說出了讓人更加不明所以的話。三雙困惑的眼睛，圍觀Win如何從懷中拿出堪比珍寶的電訊推銷員名片。

「痴撚線公司⋯⋯」First忍不住口出粗鄙之言。

「你又知我轉咗去CLS嘅？」Win的反問。

「唔係呢個問題啊我話你CLS啊！」First跑到Win面前，「你幾時見過寬頻sales會做埋寬頻師傅個份啊？」

「吓，唔會㗎？」Win的天真爛漫像重磅炸彈，炸得First一時說不出話。

「簽約嗰個⋯⋯」Mix的胸中莫名有種不祥預感，或許是戀愛中的少年頻率總是異常地相似。

「嗯。」Win坦承，「唔鍾意佢都唔搵佢簽約啦。」

三人對於Win過於別樹一幟的愛情觀感只有無窮無盡的震驚，頓時之間，瞠目結舌、無從對應。Win倒也老實，順便也和大家分享那個始於咖啡店玻璃窗前的愛情故事，室友三人也洗耳恭聽。

「即係一見鍾情就想比生意人做啦。」事到如今，Khaotung也不介意直白地說出「一見鍾情」四字——他從沒想過會發生在現實生活的詞彙。

「唔係唔係唔係。」First連番搖頭，「一見鍾情啫，洗唔洗即刻幫人開單啊？」

「鍾意人係咁㗎啦，唔通你鍾意人仲戇居居企係到等佢埋嚟咩，梗係自己郁手先㗎。況且我哋個網都虧左咁耐，換寬頻plan都係有需要嘅，啱唔啱先。」Win反駁。First見Win所言不無道理，也就沒有作聲。

「但係一見鍾情喎⋯⋯」Mix反覆驗證著自己的不祥預感，無非也就是害怕友人敗在自己一時衝動手上。

「你覺得P’Earth見你一、兩次就約你單獨睇戲，噉仲唔係叫一見鍾情？」Win俐落地把友人的質疑逐個擊破，把Mix堵截得啞口無言。

「Win啊⋯⋯」Khaotung嘗試把大家的苦口婆心濃縮成兩個音節。

「得啦，我有分寸。」Win逕自站了起來，臉上自信的笑容彷彿在和三位庸人自擾的好兄弟說：

你哋唔係覺得我溝佢唔掂啊嘛？

* * *

Win暗自神傷地看著聊天室內不讀不回的Bright，本握住手機的五指變得無所適從。從浴室中走出來的First瞥見Win的神不守舍，又忍不住關懷為一見鍾情的感情變得沒頭沒腦的少年。

「你已經用我地三個個名幫佢一人簽一張約，咁都仲未夠啊？」First用餘光掃過Win和Bright的對話。Win倒在沙發上，一蹶不振：明明上星期還如此信誓旦旦地叫大家不用擔心，現在最讓人擔心的，偏偏是Win自己。

「係咪我太進擊，嚇親佢呢？」Win反思。

「你又話唔進擊溝唔到人嘅？你啲自信呢？」

「唔見左。」Win索性關上手機的螢幕，「佢唔覆我我就冇自信，都唔知佢想點。」

「唉，後生仔，慢慢嚟啦。」First背著Win，走回自己的房間。First在半空揮動的手，訴說著智慧的話語，彷彿他擺一擺手，事情隨之便會有轉機。

豈料，事情真如被施了魔咒似的。Win給Bright設定的專屬鈴聲，就在First消失不久後，為了受情愛所困的Win響起。

「First！First！P’Bright約話禮拜三上嚟啊！」

興奮不已的心跳聲，響徹天際。

* * *

Bright踏進這個舊城內的小公寓，曾有一刻覺得自己踩中了一個陷阱。不是說舊城的配套有多差，而是不見舊友、不見技術問題，一切正常得詭異，讓Bright無從得知布幕後的舞台正排演著怎樣的劇目。

拉開幔幕的人，穿著純白的襯衣、卡其色的長褲，白兔一般的大牙伴隨笑容一併展現於人前，流線型的瀏海修飾著白皙的臉。一身清爽的氣息，像薄荷糖，輕輕驅散世界的烏煙瘴氣。比起第一次在街上見面時髦的打扮，Bright覺得這樣的Win還更加平易近人，或說更加可愛。不過，越是純淨可人，越讓Bright覺得不知所措——尤其是當對方用好奇的大眼看著自己的時候。

這個人，對自己伸出援手，打破了自己三個月領底薪的厄運，一而再再而三地把自己的佣金金額推到高峰。一切都太不真實了，讓Bright再見到Win本人的時候，一陣頭暈目眩，無法自控。

「Metawin先生，呢幾個plan俾你參考吓，你同屋企人商量一下先。」Bright將一疊傳單推到Win的面前，不過Win的反應依然有些悶悶不樂。

「Phi，叫我Win得啦⋯⋯」不知Win介懷的是稱呼間的拘謹，還是無法拉進距離的膠著狀態。雖說如此，但Bright之後也沒有繼續叫喚Win的必要，二人之間一度跌落到沈默的冰點。Bright四處張望，期望救命草可以早日登場，解救他的尷尬。

「P’Bright你搵緊咩？」Win問，又不太甘心對方的視線不是放在自己身上。

「你係咪識First㗎？」Bright選擇單刀直入。

「First？」Win沒想過心上人竟然和同一屋簷下的友人是舊相識，「我哋一齊合租呢個單位，而家四個friend一齊住係到啊。」

「喔⋯⋯咁First佢係邊到啊？」Bright徐徐點頭。放鴿子並不像First所為，出於疑惑，Bright覺得還是從Win口中確認一下還比較好。

「First佢今日⋯⋯」

兀地，房子外傳來一聲巨響，瓦片的碎片彷彿伴隨著觸耳驚心的聲音，四濺到Bright、Win的身邊。Win本能地跑到大門前，透過防盜眼窺看走廊外的事故。Bright只得呆然聽著Win奪門而出後的對話。

「Nam婆婆？你冇事呀嘛？」「唔好理個瓦煲啦，你隻腳紅曬啦。」「你慢慢起身先，我扶你入我屋企，休息下先好唔好？」

隔著薄薄的牆壁，Win的聲音清晰地迴盪著。Bright的腦海裡有一瞬間，閃過遍地磚瓦裏開出的一朵白花。

Bright看見牛高馬大的Win細心攙扶著老態龍鍾的Nam婆婆，也主動地伸出援手，讓傷者安坐在沙發上。Bright一低頭，Nam婆婆紅得發腫的腳刺激著他的視線，被燙得發紅的血肉撐起了本應皺摺滿佈的腳掌。

Win趕忙來回浴室和廚房，預備了一水盤、一水瓶，細細倒在Nam婆婆的腳上，讓水流帶走灼熱感；就像是細心的園丁，澆灌著某一隅毫不起眼的小花。

「P’Bright，電視櫃隔離有個急救箱，可唔可以幫我拎支燙火膏？」Win依然專注在照料傷者上，並無暇分神到Bright身上；不被注視的Bright，反倒更加緊張，便手忙腳亂地為Win拿出藥膏。

Win一邊處理Nam婆婆的傷口，一邊和老人家聊著天：這公寓沒有電梯的設備，偏偏住了許多老人家。Nam婆婆住在Win家樓上，剛為媳婦煮好豬腳薑，打算把熱呼呼的心思拿到樓下鄰居Som姨家分享添孫之喜；怎料一個手滑，薑醋四濺，造成這場意外。

「Nam婆婆，你之後要小心啲啊，轉頭著翻拖鞋要慢慢行⋯⋯唔好啦，都係我扶你上樓啦！」Win一邊為Nam婆婆上藥，一邊説。Bright聞到空氣裡有藥膏的味道，像細碎的花兒開放時淡然的香氣，並不刺鼻。

「咁點好意思啊⋯⋯」Nam婆婆拍拍蹲在地上的Win。

「唔緊要啦，最重要係人冇事！」Win的笑容像花蕾，突然就蹦地開出了無瑕的花瓣。Win抬眼，看見了Bright賞花賞得正入神的瞳孔。二人又再四目交投，像初次見面時的冬陽，曬得人難辨冷熱，卻又醉人無比。

* * *

又是同一片冬陽，又是同一條人來人往的大街，又是那個熟悉的一方陣地。Bright如常手握一疊「月費只需199」，靜候有心人上釣。

Bright看到遠方的西裝友，大概是個有攻略價值的人物。當Bright發現對方還牽著一年輕男子，他內心更是喜不自禁。

目標人物一步一步走進，Bright如常伺機而行。

三、二、一⋯⋯

「兩位，有冇興趣了解吓我哋公司出嘅寬頻plan呢？」Bright遞出傳單的瞬間，才發現西裝友有些臉熟。從對方驚訝的表情，Bright推斷對方也記得當初失態的自己。

「P’Arthit，我覺得我哋係時候睇定㗎啦。」結果接過傳單的，不是西裝友，是他身旁的男子。

「點解啊。」西裝友不解。

「我哋遲啲如果要買樓、一齊住，噉係咪要諗用咩寬頻先？」

「Kongpob⋯⋯」西裝友用拇指指腹按壓自己的眉心，但牽著對方的手卻不自覺地甜蜜得收緊幾分。二人最終並沒有為此駐足停留，但Bright卻沒有耿耿於懷。發現了西裝友冷酷的外表底下，也有著為戀愛而變得柔軟的心，Bright反而有些興奮，就靜悄悄地和他們分享著甜蜜的氣息。戀愛的魔力，便是如此。

Bright目送西裝友和他的另一半離開，同時又有另一個熟悉的身影闖進他的世界。Bright頓時變得唇乾舌燥，連熟練的台詞也難以開口。

世界來不及等Bright預備好，便猝不及防地開始倒計時：

三。是他的白襯衣，是他的球鞋，是他圓潤的眼睛。

二。該視而不見，還是有所作為呢。

一。難道還要再說一次那些他應該聽膩了的推銷台詞嗎。

零。

「Win！」

Bright選擇了放棄對客人的尊稱，朝那個一身清爽氣息的大學生揮手。當Win意識到Bright的呼喚時，可愛的大牙又為了他而展露。

在冬天最溫暖的陽光下，潔白的花瓣如同初雪一般，開放、留香。


	2. 又回到最初的起點

在所有順利得不可思議的愛情故事背後，總有一些人在背後推波助瀾，才能成就神仙眷侶的愛情故事⋯⋯

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 多謝 ig @gmm_9upper 嘅坐姐FF出一個咁美好 咁on99嘅故事  
> 多謝幫手cosplay跛豬嘅Phi
> 
> 我愛你哋！！！！！！


End file.
